


Need a Lawyer?

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Advertisements, Bottom!Sam, Dick Roman Uses His Name Very Well, Established Relationship, Jokes, Lawyer!Michael, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content, Thank You Ethics Class For This Idea, Top!Michael, law student!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: It’s a lazy night for Michael and Sam, when they see the most ridiculous lawyer ad on TV that night.





	Need a Lawyer?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is inspired by an actual advertisement that was shown in my professional responsibility and legal ethics class, and I could not NOT write a fic about it. So my lawyer babies are back. 
> 
> Advertisement: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqOJo65unGs

“I hate commercials,” Michael complained, running his fingers through his younger boyfriend’s hair as they watched  _ Criminal Minds _ . 

“Same,” Sam sighed contently, leaning to kiss along Michael’s jawline before starting to get up. “Do you need anything from the kitchen?” 

“Just another beer, baby,” Michael said, tugging Sam back quickly for a quick kiss. 

“Sounds good,” Sam smiled before moving away and into the kitchen, humming softly as he did so. 

Michael tilted his head back and closed his eyes, waiting for his boyfriend to get back. “What time is your class tomorrow?” he asked. 

“9 AM,” Sam replied, closing the refrigerator and making his way back into the living room. He set Michael’s beer on his coaster and took a long sip from his bottle of water. “Nice and bright and early.” 

Michael chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sam as the younger man settled back into his embrace. “Good. So I can wake you up with some excellent morning nookie and you won’t have to go on your run,” he teased. 

“And what is your idea of this ‘excellent morning nookie’?” Sam asked with a smile, tilting his head back to look at Michael as he took a drink of water. 

“Need a lawyer? HIRE A DICK!” The TV announced as Richard Roman, a rather prominent lawyer in the area, appeared on the screen. 

Sam choked on his water, coughing and sputtering while Michael whacked on his back, laughing. 

“ _ Custody battle? Divorce? Family law matter?”  _ an off screen female voice asked almost seductively. 

“I’ll work long and hard for you,” Roman replied, smirking at the TV screen. 

“How did this get on air?” Sam croaked, trying not to inhale even more water into his lungs. 

Michael had given up trying to rescue Sam’s lungs and had his head buried in his hands as he laughed. He’s sure tears were forming. 

“ _ Automobile accident? Wrongful death? Accident in your home and insurance won’t pay for it?” _ the female voice asked. 

“I’ll hound ‘em and pound ‘em to get the settlement you deserve,” Roman promised. 

Sam gave up on trying not to die of laughter and water filling his lungs as he rested against Michael’s back, wheezing. 

Michael was also laughing, and yes, those  _ were  _ tears in his eyes. 

“Call me, Dick Roman, at 1-888-CASE WON,” Roman continued. “Need a lawyer? HIRE A DICK.” 

The commercial ended and their TV show came back on, but Sam and Michael couldn’t stop laughing long enough to pay attention. 

“How the fuck did that script get on air?” Sam wheezed. 

“I don’t know,” Michael coughed, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Sam again, wiping away tears. 

“The worst part was it technically didn’t violate any ethical rules about advertising,” Sam whispered in laughter, burying his face into Michael’s neck. 

“No, just violated human decency,” Michael chuckled, holding his boyfriend close. “Oh God, that was ridiculous.” 

The rest of the  _ Criminal Minds  _ episode went pretty much unnoticed, as every time Michael and Sam so as much  _ looked  _ at each other, they fell into a fit of giggles as if they were five years old for the rest of the night. 

When they went to bed that night, naked and pressed against each other, all thought of the hysterical ad went out of the window as they intertwined themselves around each other and kissed each other sweetly before falling asleep. 

 

When Michael woke up with his alarm at 5:30 AM, he slammed it off and rolled over, snuggling up to his sleeping law student of a boyfriend, kissing down his neck. Sam sighed and shifted in Michael’s arms sleepily, ass pressing against Michael’s cock. Smirking, the lawyer started his descent down Sam’s spine, kissing each vertebrae carefully. 

Sam shifted and rolled onto his back, making Michael chuckle softly to himself as he finished his descent to the taut, firm globes of Sam’s ass. Spreading them open, he leaned in and began licking Sam’s tightly furled hole. 

Sam’s breath hitched in his throat, and Michael smirked as he continued, doing soft little kitten licks around the rim, feeling Sam relax and hearing him wake up with a moan of “ _ Mi _ .” 

“I’m here, handsome,” Michael purred. “Wake up for me, baby.” 

Sam groaned and rocked his hips back up into Michael’s face. Laughing softly, Michael settled in to suction his lips around Sam’s entrance. 

Sam gasped and moaned out Michael’s name, spreading his legs wider so his boyfriend had more room to play and Michael couldn’t help but squeeze both of Sam’s cheeks, listening to the younger man whine. 

“Mi, Mi, please, fuck me,” Sam panted after a time. 

“At least you’re polite,” Michael teased, lifting his face and smacking Sam’s ass, watching the surprisingly tanned skin turn white before fading into the toned color as Sam’s hips bucked and he whimpered. “Lube?” 

“Too impatient,” Sam groaned, thrusting his ass up again. “Please, Mi.” 

“You  _ are  _ impatient this morning,” Michael chuckled, draping himself over Sam’s back and kissing his shoulder. He gripped his cock tightly and gently pressed it into Sam’s hole, letting his spit ease his way. 

Sam whined and whimpered, begging for Michael to just  _ shove it in already, _ but Michael wasn’t going to hurt his beautiful boy. He never would, not unless Sam asked him to. He slowly pressed in, but it didn’t take long until he bottomed out inside of his younger lover. He kissed along Sam’s jawline, avoiding his mouth. Sam was picky about rimming and kissing on the mouth, and Michael was somewhat the same way. But he was a kisser during sex, and so Sam’s body would get adorned with kisses. 

The pace was slow, gentle, with Sam gasping and moaning while clutching at the bedsheets and rocking back onto Michael’s dick, urging him to go quicker, faster, harder. 

Michael indulged after a time, finally just gripping Sam’s hip with one hand and pushing him face down into the pillows with the other before fucking him hard and fast. 

Sam was now incoherent, although Michael could still hear “Mi”, “please”, and “fuck” admist the whimpers and whines that was sweet music to Michael’s ears. 

They came shortly after that, Sam spilling onto the bedsheets below and Michael into Sam. They collapsed in a heap, regaining their breath, Michael kissing along Sam’s shoulders and neck as they calmed down. 

“Time is it?” Sam mumbled into the pillows. 

Michael looked over at Sam’s alarm clock. “Six-thirty,” he murmured, kissing his shoulder again. “I’m going to get a washcloth and do dental hygiene stuff,” he added. “Will you be fine?” 

“Mhm,” Sam hummed, wincing slightly as Michael slowly pulled out of him. “Get me a plug?” 

“Dirty little thing,” Michael teased, kissing Sam’s cheek before opening up the second drawer of Sam’s nightstand and holding up a plug for him. Receiving approval, he handed the silver metal phallus with a dark green stone on the end to his younger boyfriend before heading into the bathroom. 

He returned ten minutes later, teeth brushed, mouth washed, and a damp washcloth in hand to their bed, where Sam was still laying in post-coital bliss. He was on his back now, cock and stomach covered in his release, and his knees were brought up so Michael could see the glimpse of the gem studded plug between his cheeks. 

“You’re such a horny boy,” Michael teased, kissing Sam as he began to clean him up. 

Sam purred, opening his eyes to regard Michael after the kiss broke. “Mi?” 

“Hmm?” Michael hummed, sitting up slightly to throw the now groddy washcloth into the hamper on the other side of the room. 

“You know why I don’t need to hire Dick Roman?” Sam asked quietly. 

“Why?” Michael asked, expecting something really sappy. It was not. 

Sam stretched underneath of Michael. “Because I’ve already got a dick that’ll work long and hard for me and that’ll hound and pound me too,” he said, laughing as Michael grabbed a pillow and pretended to attempt to smother him with it. Tugging the pillow away, the younger man grabbed the older man’s wrists and brought him closer to him, kissing him softly. “C’mon, you have to admit that was good.” 

“Baby, that was on par with a joke Gabriel would make,” Michael laughed, kissing Sam again. “And here I was expecting a cheesy yet sappy joke about how you already have a lawyer or something like that.” 

“You just fucked me and woke me up with a rim job, it was more appropriate,” Sam laughed, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck. 

“Perhaps,” Michael chuckled, kissing Sam again. He loved kissing Sam. “I love you, Sam. So much.” 

Sam smiled and kissed Michael back, a little deeper and longer this time. “I love you too, Mi. Very much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
